Asking Ms Granger
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: The only girl who ignored his fame, is the only one he wants to go to the Yule Ball with. Ever wondered how Viktor really asked Hermione? This is how...


**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Promp49: Fan, Sleeping at last by Turning Page**

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp**

**Prompt5: Scrutiny**

**Written for Setting Boot Camp**

**Prompt2: Connection**

**Written for The Ultimate Side Of Disney Movie Challenge**

**Prompt: Cinderella – Write about falling in love with someone you hardly know**

**Written for Comedies and Tragedies Competition**

**Prompt: Comedy **

* * *

**Asking Ms. Granger**

Viktor Krum had infinite followers, admirers, people who fell over his feet to do anything he wished. It was expected – he was, after all, the best seeker his country had seen in years! International Quidditch player, famous, and rich – it was obvious that people tended to seek him.

Except for Quidditch, like almost all the boys of his age, his other interest was girls. He never had to work hard to find them, they always found him. But, there was always one problem. The ones that were attracted to him always chose to see his fame. They were not interested in getting to know Viktor Krum, the person. They were interested in getting to know Viktor Krum, the internationally famous Quidditch player. They only wanted to be associated with his popularity! Or rather, get to know him so that they could meet rest of the players.

When he visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, it got worse. Girls followed him _everywhere! _He had started to think all the girls – no matter which country they were from – were of one mind, when he saw her, Hermione Granger. He hadn't focused on her before, until he had put his name in the Goblet. She had been seated there of course, a fat book in her arms. He wouldn't have remembered her, if she hadn't given him an almost exasperated look instead of the about-to-faint ones, he was used to.

That was the first time he _really_ noticed her. She was the first girl he wanted to pursue, since he became popular. He made sure that he kept her in view whenever she was around. By the first task – he got to know that she spent more than half of her time in the library. It became his hiding place too, as he watched her between the books. He observed that she didn't let anything distract her. She would move her fingers through her bushy hair repeatedly, probably not realizing that she did that. And her face would be set in such concentration – eyes narrowed, lips curled over her teeth, and the smile when she completed anything, it made him smile too.

And not once did she pay attention to him. Well, she did. But, not for the reasons he was used to. She would give him the same look that she had before. His time with her got shorter and shorter, when his fan club discovered his new den and joined him. She simply left the library then, with a disgusted look in his direction. That just made him want to pursue her even more, he liked the girl too much to just give up.

The more he observed her, the more he learnt about her – she loved studying, she was very loyal to her friends (Potter and the red-head), she didn't let people get her, she was determined, and she had her morals. But, the best thing that attracted him to her was that she didn't care about her looks. Girls her age went around checking themselves in the mirror a hundred times in a day, especially, when he was around. Hermione Granger didn't care. Her bushy hair, her brown eyes, her oval face, and her slender form… she was not made up. She was natural.

He didn't know how deep he was falling for her, until he realized that he didn't want to go to the Yule Ball with anyone else but her. When he decided that he was going to ask her, he knew he should do it soon. He had no idea if she was taken of course, except for her being with Potter and the red-head. He hadn't seen her with anyone else. He _was_ afraid that Potter might ask her, who knew, he probably liked her too. Hoping that she hadn't been asked by anyone, he headed off to the library. He made arrangements to disguise himself, make sure that he wouldn't be recognized and followed by a pack of girls. He didn't want to ask her out with giggling girls on his tail. He was sure that before he could say anything more than a simple introduction, she would be gone.

Luckily, he managed to reach the library without his string of followers. The thought of her not being in the library didn't cross his mind until he was already there. He immediately went to the place which she usually preferred. His fears were useless of course, she seated in her usual spot, pouring over books. She didn't even look up to see him.

He walked over to her, and took a seat opposite to her. At that, his black eyes were met with her brown ones. She looked behind him, probably searching for groups of girls.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, "Yes?" she questioned. "Do you need any book?"

He almost laughed at her; she was too good and innocent to be real. "No."

"Oh, have you lost your way then?" she leaned closer, shutting her book close.

"No." He answered, smiling slightly.

"What's it then?" she asked, a disdain look appearing on her face.

"Hello, I'm Viktor," he offered abruptly. He felt a little stupid doing it, but it only seemed right to get the introductions done, before asking her to be his date for the ball.

"Oh, I know that. Well – I'm Hermione," she mumbled, looking even more confused.

"I vos thinking if… you vonted to go to the ball vith me," he asked her.

Her eyes widened, "The _Yule _ball?" her voice was an octave high.

"Of course," he replied, and smiled wider.

"You are asking _me_?"

"I need a partner, yes," he answered.

She looked at him, as if dazed. But, it wasn't the dazed look he was used to. Hers was more like she was worried about him. "Hermy-own?" he called her.

It was probably him speaking her name, or whatever it was, she immediately lost the dazed look, and her cheeks turned pink. "Okay," she whispered, smiling.

"You vill go vith me?" he clarified.

"Yes, I will," she answered, smiling genuinely.

He smiled back, she had told yes. He was going to the ball with a girl of his choice. It was going to be quite an experience. He couldn't wait for it!

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" he asked her.

She raised her eye-brows, "You can study. It's quiet here, and no people," he offered an explanation.

"Oh, yes, your fan club," Hermione laughed. "Sure."

"Thank you," he mumbled, and pulled out the closest book pretending to read it, while he sneaked glances at the girl who was immune to his fame, who was sitting in front of him.

However, Hermione did notice that Viktor Krum had sat with her for two whole hours, reading a book, but he didn't turn the page even once.

* * *

**AN: Firstly, I officially suck at writing accent-English of any kind. Secondly, I had a wonderful time writing this, I find these two cute together. Before Ron *canon* it was after all Viktor who noticed Hermione for who she was! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it too. **

**I would love to know your thoughts! =)**


End file.
